User talk:Kingslayer1
Sure I'll work on Syprios with you. you start it though- your project I'll write around you.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:20, September 2, 2015 (UTC) remember to sign your posts. your warband's talk page- you didn't sign one of them, don't know if people can see unsigned talk page comments/messages.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:28, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Please sign your talk-page messages/edits by adding four tildes "~" after your post, so those who read it know with whom they are talking with. --Remos talk 18:42, September 2, 2015 (UTC) @BrowncoatMando, I started the page, you are free to add to it as you wish. Also if you have any ideas let me know on the talk page. --Kingslayer1 (talk) 20:34, September 2, 2015 (UTC) On chat if your interested.T42 (talk) 20:05, September 4, 2015 (UTC) did some edits on the Militia. figure we can write around each other.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 23:45, September 5, 2015 (UTC) What should be the grand finale, a battle at the crash site or a battle for the capital? -- Kingslayer1 (talk) 23:59, September 5, 2015 (UTC) I like the crater- those last 27 men look up when they hear Akoni gunships roaring overhead and see the dust clouds kicked up by thousands of Imperial Guard and militia from kilometers away. The final battle still takes a couple days but still... They get the highest honors their world can give, instant promotions and some extra attention from the Vixens(who I wrote into the article about the militia- you did read the article about the Blackwater right?) Maybe when the fighting is over they can still grow stuff in the crater and rebuild with the scrap after their priests bless the site to undo the taint of Chaos- don't want to waste good farmland. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 00:21, September 6, 2015 (UTC) 13th Black Crusade Browncoat-Thought this might help organize our ideas on the project. Would you be interested in perhaps writing about some of the other planets in the nerio system? --Kingslayer1 (talk) 04:35, September 6, 2015 (UTC) later on- let's finish Syprios first, feel like there's more we can do with it and the Militia. the TS homeworld I leave to you. anything of mine you wanna take a look at- go for it but talk to me before you do anything huge.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:45, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for changing the format of your text, I couldn't find a way around it. I wrote in a pretty big chunk on the Syprios Mlilita page if you want to check it out. Kingslayer1 (talk) 04:51, September 6, 2015 (UTC) When we get around to those other planets- would give my IG more to do in system, maybe not the 517th, they're on their way home when Syprios happened, so the Blackwater and the Akoni. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 23:33, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Would you be interested in perhaps cowriting some of the other planets in the nerio system? Or would you rather just do the battles?--Kingslayer1 (talk) 00:43, September 7, 2015 (UTC) You start 'em and I'll write around you- works ok. On that note- I made a note that the Blackwater and the Akoni were sent elsewhere in system when Syprios was secure, while the 517th continued onward back to Cadia. BrowncoatMando (talk) 00:49, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey- if you want to have the Tempered Souls fight Hive Fleet Erebus in the Kashidaan Cluster go for it. Both my work and the Hive Fleet in question are free use. 12 systems for them to fight in... --BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:03, September 11, 2015 (UTC) who's gonna be involved in your hypothetical space battle? we talking the big warships or just fighters? I know something about naval tactics- could easily be adapted to 40k warships. I kinda have an idea of how to write air combat as well. My one foray into the Imperial navy was Battlefleet Medici(destroyed by Hive Fleet Erebus0 so I wouldn't have anything to give you there. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:22, September 10, 2015 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Awards_and_Medals- might be a good place to edit as well. looking a little sparse.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:29, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Well really any size ships can be in this battle, anything from the chaos and space marine/imperial guard can be used. I just thought it would be neat to have a little aerial battle over Syprios or perhaps around the ruins of Gallius. Kingslayer1 (talk) 21:10, September 18, 2015 (UTC) I have nothing to give you navy wise but maybe one of the other PDFs in the system fields spaceborne fighters? do the TS have a chapter fleet? if not you should give them one and involve them, as far as I know most chapters have a fleet right?. That's yours though- I write Guard. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 21:25, September 18, 2015 (UTC) did a little fixing on Gallius- changing verb tenses I believe I've got permission to edit your stuff right? I know I do with Syprios/ the Militia--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:03, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, you are free to edit anything apart from my space marine chapter and chaos warband. Thanks for fixing it, I was going to get around to it but I've been rather busy.--Kingslayer1 (talk) 06:22, September 19, 2015 (UTC) had an idea- a couple on the Tempered Souls homeworld who maybe fought alongside them or served(s) on one of their ships. Their wedding was officiated by the Chapter's chaplain. remember reading somewhere- a chapter homeworld is owned and ruled by the chapter so if he says they're married they are. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 21:33, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Realized something- Syprios is connected to the Kashidaan Cluster which means its connected to Fidea Prime and maybe the Tricamerate Pact(which is free use by the way)- I said as much with Fidea Prime Grox interbreeding with Syprios Grox and Gallius hosting a diplomatic delegation from Fidea Prime shortly after they were rediscovered in M39--BrowncoatMando (talk) 02:59, September 22, 2015 (UTC) When you write the Tempered Souls fleet- I have an Exorcist''Grand Cruiser I can give them the ''Amaranthine was the one Battlefleet Medici vessel to survive. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 18:40, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Did make one small edit to the Tempered Souls: added a category to it(as well as Syprios, Kri-os and Gallius) including them in the Nerio System--BrowncoatMando (talk) 21:49, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Nerio System Ideas Hey Browncoat, I added this new section since we are pretty much done with the 13th BC (for now). I want to flesh out the System a bit more so toss your ideas here.Kingslayer1 (talk) 21:30, September 23, 2015 (UTC) leaves Nerio and Necro right? you already said the Arbites HQ was on Necro- thinking they and the TS are the only authorities to cross planetary lines- Everyone else self rules, including Necro, the TS leave the people alone by and large, except when looking for recruits for the chapter or their fleet(as I said I can give you the Amaranthine). Necro is probably a VERY religious society, fairly dark and somber clothes/architecture made of the local stone. Based on the limited info in the TS article its a dark world... frequent eclipses due to multiple moons maybe?, some planetary quirk that leaves it really cloudy and stormy most of the time?-don't know if either works... large population. also- the idea of the battle couple married by the TS chaplain after they all fought together. Nerio maybe not so religious, except for REALLY puritanical religious leaders(not without cause maybe produces a Slaanesh cult every few decades? the PDF and Arbites are very quick to react to those especially after the Black Cruades) more liberal(The Indigo Heart got their employees from somewhere afterall, while I said they came from all over the system maybe most of them came from Nerio itself...) large population, wealthy except for those living in the their version of Favelas, wealthy and middle class where brighter, slightly more revealing clothes. You should also link the worlds together like this Planet name- that's not gonna link but anyway... --BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:00, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Started writing Corbonis- putting ideas out there, figured you'd include me in it anyway, kinda reading like a combination of Dorne and Southern California... --BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:20, September 25, 2015 (UTC) think some of both for Corbonis- pull resources out of the mountains and sea, ship it to factories which produce finished goods. Thinking the eastern continent's cities are built in the shadow of mountains covered in temperate rain forests(not unlike the Pacific Northwest/Northern California) by that logic, the PDF should carry a hatchet as standard equipment, in a belt loop under their hooded(and weatherproofed) leather coats, alongside a laspistol. I leave Kri-os guard gear to you. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 21:33, September 26, 2015 (UTC) spoke to one of the admins: very unlikely Amaranthine would go to the TS so I won't be giving her to you after all.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 22:00, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Corbonis could use more fleshing out overall- did some work but it needs more so while you're writing the PDF you should really take a look at the rest of it too.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 03:08, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'd absolutely be interested. Can you link me your chapter or regiment(s)?Ordinators (talk) 15:30, September 27, 2015 (UTC) up to you- but I think the Corbonis PDF are ok where they are. the noteworthy stuff they're involved in can be included in the planet's history. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 21:43, September 27, 2015 (UTC) this all started with the Militia... Kri-os- more wildlife, famous guards and/or prisoners guard equipment. if you could expand on the middle class of Corbonis as well, their attitudes and lifestyles in contrast to the other social strata. maybe some wildlife there as well. Corbonis contains my early thoughts on Necro as well--BrowncoatMando (talk) 21:54, September 27, 2015 (UTC) can you get into the chat or no? might be easier to coordinate some of our efforts if we talk there.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:44, September 28, 2015 (UTC) you got a few minutes now? I'm working on putting a Corbonis militiaman together- I'll post the image here when I'm done.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:39, September 28, 2015 (UTC) - a corbonis PDF with his armor at his feet.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:11, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Thats cool man, Im still in chat if your not dead tired.T42 (talk) 07:31, September 28, 2015 (UTC) As I was saying before your computer conked out- if you want the Black Velvet Vixens for something I can think of a reason for them to come to Nerio- there's 4000 years between Nightshores and Black maybe you could talk to Remos and find some way of connecting Nerio to the Iox Sector --BrowncoatMando (talk) 16:05, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Yeah- think we're done with Syprios. As I said if you want the Vixens for something we can come up with some reason for them to come to Nerio. We've got 4000 years between Nightshores and BC13 to play with. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:59, September 29, 2015 (UTC) just a thought- change concrete to rockcrete wherever it shows up. it's basically the same thing but its called Rockcrete in the lore so... --BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:13, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Think for Kri-os famous prison guards and or prisoners+ any guard gear not filled in. for Corbonis, famous citizens(maybe)and some more history--BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:17, September 29, 2015 (UTC) for the Ruffians, famous members and battles. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:17, September 29, 2015 (UTC) you see my edits on Gallius about the opera house? is a TS seeing an opera there in character with the chapter or not- if not then just cut it. It would be a big deal...--BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:29, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Totally once I get the Sept's affairs in order.T42 (talk) 23:53, September 30, 2015 (UTC) don't do anymore editing on Corbonis for now- got some big changes I wanna make, cultural stuff/a new sea animal that's a staple food.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:53, October 1, 2015 (UTC) yeah- fluff up Syprios 2... think we've got enough fighting but just go into more detail on it.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 15:01, October 1, 2015 (UTC) started on Necro(should've asked first but I figured you'd let me in on it eventually) including some of my thoughts on their culture- the redlinks were bugging me. you said that the TS recruit from the Nerio System as a whole so I made a couple edits accordingly.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 18:38, October 2, 2015 (UTC) If you can think of/find one... you can use heromachine for that too... --BrowncoatMando (talk) 21:51, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Do you mind if they lose a major engagement? The Black Legion warband, that is. Ordinators (talk) 19:17, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Think Necro should be so dark due to its orbital position, it should be the furthest away from Nerio's sun,(how many planets are in Nerio? just the 4?) with maybe some debris or something in the way further cutting off their access to light.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 22:07, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Yo I started a project of sorts on a whim last night and was wondering if you were open to discussing it a bit? I'm in chat and will be there until about 5:30.T42 (talk) 23:25, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah- works for me. Did a little more writing as you may have seen. Made a note the people pop vitamins like crazy-no sunlight no vitamin D also really like my idea that there's lots of bioluminescent plants/animals--BrowncoatMando (talk) 02:42, October 5, 2015 (UTC) It would make sense if High Gothic were... It IS an SM homeworld after all- I went to Greek for the one example of Necro Low Gothic.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 14:37, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Another reason Corbonis never felt the need to modernize until after the 12th Black Crusade barely touched them the 13th Black Crusade was a big wakeup call...--BrowncoatMando (talk) 16:31, October 6, 2015 (UTC) the fleet sounds ok to me- if there's something wrong with it I'm sure someone will tell you.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 15:21, October 7, 2015 (UTC)